The present invention relates to a multi-chip module (MCM), and more particularly, to an MCM including one die using an option pad of another die for bonding options and a method thereof.
In integrated circuit (IC) designs, bonding-option technology provides the capability of selectively enabling some of the IC functions to choose a different utilization of the IC. An option pad is generally connected to either a high voltage level (usually the power supply) or a low voltage level (usually the ground) for function selection. For example, the flash die can be set to be in the top mode or the bottom mode for the boot sector according to the voltage level supplied to the option pad of the flash die.
Since the area occupied by an option pad is larger than the area occupied by a chip, how to reduce the number of option pads in order to reduce the size of the package have become important issues in the field.